


First Love

by parkj_nwoo



Series: first love [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, binu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkj_nwoo/pseuds/parkj_nwoo
Summary: Eunwoo recalls the memories of him and his first love, Moon Bin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> '-+-' signals the start or end of a flashback.
> 
> \---
> 
> This is my first story on AO3, I hope it's enjoyable! This concept has probably been done before, but I just came up with it and thought it would be cute.

Eunwoo sighed as he packed up the last little objects in his dorm. Today was his last day of university, the day that he finally gets to go back home to his family and his old friends in Anyang, and he couldn't wait to get home. Don't get him wrong, he loved studying far from home, and he had made three amazing friends in his four years of schooling; but he still missed home. He missed being woke up by his mother's sweet smile, with the amazing smell of breakfast floating through the air. He missed seeing his childhood friend, Myungjun, everyday. He would miss seeing all of his new friends he made, but they all made a promise to stay in touch, and try to meet up over the summer, so that made him feel better about leaving them, after being around them everyday for four years.

He stood up, observing his now empty -aside from the furniture that stayed-dorm. Eunwoo noticed the bottom drawer of the desk was open slightly. He walked over to it, kneeling down to push it closed, when he realized there was a little box inside. Furrowing his eyebrows, he pulled out the box, biting his lip and beginning to shake slightly as he realized what the box was.

He opened the lid, letting his eyes flutter around the contents in the box. There were a few movie tickets, a necklace -missing it's other half-, and other little things inside. He let his hand travel to the necklace, grasping it in his hand and closing his eyes. He knew what this box was, he knew what every small thing in that box was, and how he obtained those objects. And he knew who he got these items with.

His name was Moon Bin. Eunwoo's first, and currently last, love.

They dated for about 3 years, meeting a few months after Eunwoo had moved onto campus. Their first year, they had dance class together, and that was the first day they started talking, and the day they became inseparable.

Their love, as many of their friends -particularly Sanha-would say, was "relationship goals." They did everything together, there was hardly a moment when they weren't by each other's side. They were only separated when they had different classes. 

Eunwoo was wholeheartedly, completely in love with Moon Bin, his whole world revolved around the boy, his thoughts always consumed by him; and it was obvious Moon Bin felt the same. 

Eunwoo smiled, relishing in the memory, and moved his eyes toward the movie ticket for "Monster's University." He giggled slightly to himself. They had gone to see the movie as their first date, and remembered how much he begged a very amused Moon Bin to let them go see it.

-+-

"Binnie! Binnie!" Eunwoo called, clutching onto his newly-boyfriend's arm, "We gotta go see 'Monster's University!' I've been wanting to see it ever since it first came out!" He begged, earning only a chuckle from Moon Bin as he smiled slightly at Eunwoo. "C'mon~ Binnie! The only other movie is 'Frozen' and I've seen that already!" Eunwoo pushed one more time, jumping up and down, pouting when he stopped.

Moon Bin shook his head lightly, giggling at his boyfriend's childish actions. "Okay~ We can go see 'Monster's University.'" Moon Bin smiled at him. Hearing this, Eunwoo practically tugged Moon Bin's arm out of socket, running towards the ticket booth. After arguing a bit more about who would pay for the tickets, Moon Bin won, and handed the money to the worker who was smiling amusedly at the couple, hardly being able to say a quick "Enjoy the movie!" before the taller of the two was, once again, pulling his boyfriend toward the snack bar. This time, Eunwoo paid for the snacks, ignoring the whiny protests from Moon Bin.

Once they received their popcorn and drinks, they made their way toward the room that the movie was going to be shown in, Eunwoo being more cautious this time, to not spill the extra large popcorn he held in his arms.

They entered the room to see they were the only two there, Eunwoo smiled with glee, excited that they were able to pick from a whole theater full of seats. He immediately started climbing the steps toward the top row, Moon Bin following slightly behind, smiling and chuckling quietly at Eunwoo. When they reached their seats in the middle of the row, they sat down, Moon Bin setting their drinks down and automatically slinging his arm around Eunwoo's shoulder and pulling him closer. Eunwoo's breath hitched slightly, a bright red blush creeping up his neck, and he was glad the theater was darkening and the movie was starting so Moon Bin couldn't see his beet-red face.

Eunwoo and Moon Bin stayed like that through the whole movie, only moving to take a drink or grab a handful of popcorn. Neither said a word until the movie was over, the only sounds made between the two were small giggles whenever they found something in the movie humorous.

-+-

Eunwoo smiled sadly after recalling the memory, placing the ticket back on the pile of other numerous movies they had gone to see together. He then let his eyes travel back to the necklace laying beside the stack of tickets.

He picked it up again, examining it. It was shaped like a puzzle piece, with the letters "I Lov" written on one side, and the letters "For" on the other side. Moon Bin had the other half. He sighed shakily, willing himself not to tear up as the memory hit him.

-+-

"Eunwoo-ah" Eunwoo heard softly from beside him as he was woken up from his nap. "Eunwoo~ Wake up, baby." He groaned slightly, stretching his whole body out, lightly hitting the cheek of the person next to him while doing so. He opened his eyes when he heard a light chuckle from beside him. Moon Bin lay beside him, facing him. Smiling at Eunwoo, he reached over to mess with Eunwoo's bed-head, giggling as Eunwoo groaned once again and stuffed his face into Moon Bin's neck.

"Eunwoo, you gotta get up. I have something to give you." Hearing this, Eunwoo lifted his head curiously, looking up at his boyfriend of almost a year, tomorrow being their anniversary. 

"Wha is et?" Eunwoo asked groggily, still half asleep seeing he had been woken up in the middle of the night. Moon Bin, once again, chuckled at his boyfriend, something he caught himself doing a lot, daily. He smiled and started to get up, having difficulty when Eunwoo swung his leg over him to prevent him from standing. When he finally managed to untangle himself from Eunwoo, he walked over to his desk in the corner of the room.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow, and give it to you on our anniversary, but I can't sleep or wait much longer." Moon Bin said as he reached into the top drawer, pulling out a small box. He held it in his hands for a few seconds, before turning toward his lover who had now sat up in the bed, hair sticking up in all directions, a sleepily curious look on his face; all of this making Moon Bin remember why he fell in love with Eunwoo in the first place. He made his way back to the twin size bed, which made the two have to lay extremely close to each other, but neither of them were complaining. He sat across from Eunwoo, fiddling with the box in his hands, Eunwoo eyeing it curiously.

"You know," Moon Bin started quietly, keeping his head down to avoid eye contact, "I've never been good with words, especially when trying to express my emotions." He stopped when he noticed Eunwoo shaking his head with a smirk on his face, making Moon Bin scoff quietly, "Yea, thanks for confirming that for me. Anyways, I'm bad with words, and I love you. And I've never really known how to explain exactly how much I love you, which is, like, a lot. I wanted to get something for you that would show you how much I loved and cared for you rather than say it with words and completely embarrass myself, like I usually do anyway." He smiled at Eunwoo's small chuckle, directing his attention back to the box in his hands. "I bought his for you a few months ago, knowing that you'd like it, because it's cheesy and you like cheesy stuff. It actually surprises me that I was able to hide the secret this long, and that you didn't just randomly find it..." He trailed off, trying to find his train of thought again. "Anyway, um, here's my anniversary gift to you, it's something we can share, though, so it's kind of a gift to myself too? I don't know... Just, I love you, here's your gift." With that, he thrust the box out toward Eunwoo, the latter noticing the bright red blush that covered the other's cheeks.

Eunwoo grabbed the box from Moon Bin's hands, turning it over in his own hands before lifting the lid of the small box. He gasped slightly when seeing the necklaces that lay inside it. They were both shaped as puzzle pieces, one fitting into the other. Engraved in the silver were the words 'I Love You' in English, the pair's favorite phrase to tell each other, stretched across both pieces of the necklaces. Eunwoo smiled brightly when the saw the phrase printed into the metal, tearing up slightly. He then turned it over, noticing the word 'Forever' also engraved onto the back. His smile only got bigger, if possible, and he finally let the tear he was holding in escape. Eunwoo placed the box gently onto the bed, looking up at Moon Bin who was avoiding his gaze, playing with his fingers nervously, the blush still apparent.

Eunwoo grasped his chin gently, willing Moon Bin to look at him. Moon Bin could hardly process the tears running down Eunwoo's face along with the wide smile, before he was met with Eunwoo's lips on his in a simple, gentle, and loving kiss. At that moment, no words were needed to feel the love the two felt for one another.

-+-

Eunwoo finally let the tear he was holding back fall, wetting his cheek and landing on the silver plate of the necklace. He would be lying if he said that he didn't miss Moon Bin, or that the break up didn't hurt, because it did, and almost a year later, it still does. 

He looked through the rest of the contents in the box; pictures, fake flowers Moon Bin gave to him -convincing him that they were actually real and saying his love for him would die when the flower did-, the small Christmas and Birthday gifts given to him. All the memories came back to him in a rush, and before he knew it, he was a crying mess, laying on the floor clutching the box to his chest.

He did miss Moon Bin, more than he missed anyone he's ever known. He did love Moon Bin, and there was still a little bit of love remaining towards the younger boy. He wished they could reunite, but he knew they couldn't. The memories they shared were just that; memories. It was in the past.

The break up wasn't either of their faults. Both of them were consumed with coursework as they neared the middle of their third year of schooling, and they slowly felt themselves drifting apart. They decided to end it before they dragged it on even more and ended up hurting each other even more. It was a mutual agreement, but that didn't mean it wasn't unfair. 

He lay there on the floor for a bit longer, letting his tears and all the built up emotions towards the younger out. When he finally managed to calm down, he picked himself up, still holding onto the box. He placed the box in a bigger box that contained his clothes, and closed it. As he had done this, he heard a knock sound from his door. Eunwoo walked toward it, opening it up to reveal Minhyuk, Jinwoo, and Sanha, who he was going to travel with. 

"Ready to go?" Minhyuk asked, looking behind Eunwoo toward the boxes scattered around the room. Eunwoo looked behind him, taking in the dorm for one last time before nodding, and beginning to bring his boxes to Jinwoo's mother's van. 

"Alright, there's only one box left in my dorm, so I'll go get it." Eunwoo called to his friends as they stacked the other boxes in the van. They nodded his way, Jinwoo sending him a thumbs up. Eunwoo jogged back up to his dorm, opening the door and grabbing the box. He stood in the doorway for a little bit, taking in the dorm once again, reminiscing in the memories he felt cooped up in the walls of the dorm. He then shut his door, leaving the keys in his mailbox as instructed by the Dean. He then carried the box downstairs, placing it in the back of the van, where the other guys were already sitting inside, waiting for their friend. 

As Eunwoo reached up to shut the hatch of the van, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and looked over at the same time as someone else, and made eye contact with them. He immediately knew who it was, how could he forget those beautiful eyes? 

Moon Bin was looking straight back at him, completely frozen in his movement. They kept their eyes locked on each others for a while, Eunwoo being the one to break the contact, quickly shutting the hatch and jumping into the van, buckling up and hunching over in his seat. He felt worn out, all of these emotions flooding him was tearing him up.

The van started up, jerking slightly as it started moving, heading out of the parking lot. Off of the university property. Leaving behind the only thing Eunwoo's known for the past four years.

Eunwoo looked back one last time, seeing Moon Bin crouched behind a box, his head in his hands. Eunwoo let out a shaky sigh, trying to reassure himself that he'll be okay, that his first love will be okay. 

If it was meant to be, they'd meet again, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Left on a bit of a sad note, sorry! But I still hope you enjoyed this story! I'll try to write another soon (and maybe a part two to this one?). 
> 
> Bye! xx
> 
> Edit: I posted another version of this story on Wattpad, using GOT7's 2jae ship instead of Binu. Both stories are almost identical, but a few facts have been changed to make the story flow better. However, both stories are still my work. Plagiarism is a crime, please do not repost or copy my work without my permission.
> 
> *edited*


End file.
